Hillmark (Town)
Hillmark is a fishtown nestled between the foothills of the Mycindor Mountain Range and the Western Sea where it meets the water at the edge of a cliff. The cliffs open to a small cove where Pikeshead fish can be caught year-round. While it has less than one hundred long-term residents, it is the Alcove traveler's last stop before making the Northern trek to Mycindor. As such, Hillmark boasts a sleepy tavern for weary travelers, and a bustling marketplace for travelers to exchange goods before and after their treks. Town Center Wayfarer Tavern & Inn The town's only watering hole, this is where the weary rest. Fishtown Market A diverse and open marketplace where visitors can exchange goods with the locals or each other. Fishtown Smith & Outfitter The town's only smith and his wife calls this shack home. Here, visitors will find an offering of imported wares and smithing services. Green Pond A mysteriously deep hole in the ground filled with sparkling green water. The water is safe to drink, but no wildlife has ever been seen in it. Attempts to reach the bottom have failed. Residences Locals live in small residential units built into the Western facing hills. Outskirts Hillmark Cove From the Town Center to the Southwest, a path leads to a beach in a Northwest-facing cove. Mothers of the Fallen Home for Children Not everything is hustle and bustle for this fishtown. The Northern Trek claims hundreds of lives per year, and many a traveler is survived only by their children who make it into town crawling, or slumped over on horseback. The Mothers tend to care for the children, but many of them grow bored and find themselves up to no good. The Dungriver Catacombs Hillmark sits above an underground waterway where sea water flows into an underground cavern. An ambitious and clever mayor commissioned a primitive sewer system to flush away the waste of its hundreds of monthly travelers. This cavern is sometimes accessible by canoe from the beach, and is also accessible via a service entrance at the foot of an earthen mound North of the town center. Over the years, the Catacombs became home to a colony of light-averse Dungoblins. Many attempts were made to exterminate the colony, but their homes reach deep into the crevices of the Earth beneath the foothills of Shadowveil. Worringbone Hill Directly East of the town center, a path winds through rollings hills leading to an old temple and then to the Bogdowns. A number of wild creatures call the open fields and the temple ruins home. Hillmarksguard Garrison The Hillmarksguard are a light infantry unit of the Alcove Peace Keepers garrisoned at the town's outposts. While upholding the laws of the Council of Alcove is their primary objective, the Hillmarksguard also issue permits and award bounties for the hunting of dungoblins in the catacombs. The Northern Reach The northernmost outpost houses five guards who keep watch over the Catacombs entrance to the West, and the Mycindor Trail to the East. This is the most northern reach of the Alcove Peace Keepers.